Change of Heart
by MidnightPersona
Summary: Shiho sees a surprise around the corner.  What will she do with these new circumstances?


Change of Heart

A MaiHo oneshot

Shiho rounded a corner of the cafeteria to find her Onii-Chan only to see him with her rival Mai Tokiha. Shiho felt herself begin to fume, her fist clenched and her hair waving about frantically. That's when she saw Mai slap Yuichi. Shiho's anger calmed as she watched in shock as Mai ran away from Yuuichi, crying. Shiho was about to walk over when she saw Nao Yuuki come up and wrap herself around her Onii-Chan.

A look of pure horror showed on her face, but then it quickly turned to anger as Yuichi turned his head and began kissing the lustful redhead. Shiho dropped to her knees as thunder began to roar in the sky above. When it was Mai she was fighting she felt she had a chance, but now it just seemed Yuichi had no honor left. Shiho didn't even realize she was crying until she felt a tear drop fall onto her hand. She just sat there for a moment longer before she began to think of how Mai was feeling.

She shook her head hard, her pink, tentacle-like, locks moving violently as she did so. Why was she thinking of how Mai felt when Mai stole Yuuichi in the first place? Then Shiho began thinking, as had become a constant for her, about how Mai tried to fight her feelings for Yuichi for the sake of Shiho. Giving up on fighting this ridiculous instinct, Shiho stood and ran off toward the girls' dorm to try and comfort Mai as the rain began to pour from the clouds above.

Mai lay on her bed in tears. What had gone wrong? Why would Yuuichi leave her for someone like Nao? She couldn't understand why, after all they'd been through, he'd do this to her now. She began to wonder if anything was real when she heard a knock on her door. Not knowing who it was she sat up and quickly began to wipe her face.

"Come in." Mai called, trying to sound normal even though her voice cracked. The door opened to reveal a soaking-wet form she didn't expect to see. "Shiho? Why are you here? Oh, and you're soaking wet… do you want a towel?" Mai didn't know what to expect of this outcome. Shiho had been avoiding Mai like the plague since the end of the HiME Festival. The younger girl walked inside and closed the door behind her, but didn't know what to say.

"I… I saw what happened at the cafeteria and I…" Shiho began, ignoring Mai's question about a towel and berating herself in her head. How stupid could she be? Mai must think she was coming to rub it in her face. This, Shiho admitted to herself, was something she might have done a few weeks ago. In fact, she began to think, the only thing on her mind the past few weeks was Mai. How Mai had tried to help her, how Mai attempted to sacrifice her own feelings so Shiho herself could be happy, and their fight…

Mai slid over a bit and patted her bed. Shiho was shocked at the lack of a verbal assault and then felt guilty for thinking Mai would give her one. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Mai, neither thinking much about the dampness of Shiho's clothes. Shiho turned to say something when Mai pulled her into an embrace. Shock enveloped her and kept her still for a few moments before she began to return the hug as Mai cried in the pink-haired girls shoulder. Shiho felt herself begin to blush as she felt Mai's chest against hers. Shiho lifted a hand off Mai's back and began running it through the redheads hair. Mai pulled away as suddenly as she had come close.

"Sorry Shiho. I'm the last person who you should ever have to comfort after what I did…" Mai's guilt was evident and Shiho felt another stab of pain and guilt.

"No Mai… I'm the one who should be sorry. You tried to help me; you were willing to sacrifice your feelings for my happiness. Thing is, I can't force love where there… is none. I was wrong. I caused you so much pain… can you forgive me?" Shiho asked, feeling a tear slip down her already moist cheek. Mai smiled and wiped away the tear.

"There's nothing to forgive Shiho. We both hurt each other, and we both got hurt by the same thing we wanted." Mai felt comfortable around Shiho in a way that confused her. She found herself examining the other girl in a way that made her shake her head. This was Shiho after all! Mai felt odd as Shiho then put her hand on Mai's. "Yes?" Mai inquired, the touch from Shiho sending her head reeling.

"Maybe what we wanted wasn't what we needed…" Shiho was shocked by the words coming out of her mouth. This was Mai Tokiha. MAI! The girl who chaperons and takes care of Mikoto, who had a minor little brother complex, who captured her Yuichi's heart and lost it just as fast… why couldn't she stop speaking or looking at those lavander eyes.

"I think you're right. We need someone who will give back something… more." Mai wanted to slap herself, what was she saying? And to Shiho! But as Mai looked into Shiho's golden-brown eyes all she could think about was—before she could even finish her thought Shiho had taken it upon herself to begin kissing Mai. Shiho was about to stop, seeing as Mai hadn't reacted, but then Mai began to return the kiss. It lasted a good moment longer before both pulled away.

"I didn't just… I'm sorry!" Shiho exclaimed, jumping up, but before she could bolt for the door Mai had a hold of her arm and pulled her close and initiated the kiss that time. It was better than the last. This time when their lips parted Mai kept her arms around Shiho's waist and Shiho just started at the older girl. "I don't understand anything anymore." Shiho muttered, flabbergasted. Mai smiled.

"Neither do I, but I don't think I'm ready to give this up quite yet." Mai felt the need to do something more, she thought back to Natsuki and her troubles with figuring out what to do with Shizuru. Natsuki had confided in Mai that the third kiss was when she stopped all her doubting and Mai thought that a great place to start. "Shiho… why don't we try again? Third time's a charm, right?" Mai asked confidently, though she feared rejection at the same time. Shiho nodded confidently and Mai pulled her close once more.

Shiho put her arms around Mai's neck as they kissed, Mai began moving her left hand up Shiho's shirt and Shiho pushed Mai onto the bed. Shiho pulled away and Mai was about to start complaining, but then the octopus-haired girl did something unexpected. She put her right hand onto Mai's head and worked her way to the back slowly before finding a place to pull Mai's hair back, causing Mai to squeal in surprise. Shiho was then straddling her and kissed Mai once more.

"I can continue if you want Mai Tokiha." Shiho offered as she pulled back from the kiss, but laid herself to where her wet boobs were firmly against Mai's. Mai had a look between shocked, aroused, and joy. Shiho still had a firm grip on Mai's hair and had her left hand going up the girl's shirt.

"Shiho, I never want you to stop." And with that said, a dripping wet Mikoto burst into the room.

"MAI! I've got—" Mikoto saw Shiho on top of Mai and got a protective look. "Shiho! Why are you hurting Mai?" Both girls got a look of dread.

"Mikoto! She isn't—It's just—Want some ramen?" Mai watched with anticipation as Mikoto's face went from anger to nodding vigorously with a smile at the mention of ramen.

"This… is going to be a long night." Mai said with a sigh as Shiho got off her and sat up beside her.

"Only until after you make ramen, because then we can go to my room." Shiho cooed, kissing Mai's cheek. The redhead blushed.

"I like the sound of that." Mai returned the kiss as Mikoto looked at the two with confusion.

"You both are weird." Mikoto stated and with that said, all enjoyed their night.

Especially after Mikoto fell asleep.


End file.
